Child
by icywarm
Summary: Another rp fic between me and Seliphra Izaya is not someone to be around. He isn't one that many people seem to like. Perhaps that will change for Shizuo when something happens, resulting in Izaya reverting to being five years old. Rating to change with the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another rp fic between Seliphra and me. It is complete, so expect regular updates whenever I get enough reviews. Mostly, I'm putting this up because I am horrible with updates of other fics and want to give you guys something to read. Enjoy~**

* * *

Izaya smirked as he nodded once, "Mika-chan, you're brother was a good man! It's a terrible loss for the Yakuza that he's gone~" He said, but he didn't really give a damn.

"Oh... you!" She scowled and tried to slap him but he dodged back easily and smirked.

"Now now, let's not make a scene at a funeral~" He purred delicately before skipping back into the crowd but he thought he felt something splash onto his back. He frowned, hand checking the back of the suit he only wore to these occasions to find it dry and he shrugged, heading home. That night he felt hot though... so hot... he didn't no how but he managed to wander from his apartment almost all the way to Shinra's, certain he was sick or something... he never made it though, passing out in an alleyway.

* * *

Shizuo scowled as he started to head home from work. It stank. It stank like Izaya. The stupid flea just didn't learn, did he? Well, as long as he didn't pop up, it was fine. That's when Shizuo passed out in the alleyway Izaya was in. It stank a lot more. Shizuo growled and turned into the alleyway, only to find the male passed out. "This is different..." He poked the male, only to get no response. Feeling his forehead, he found Izaya seemed to have a fever. "We're close to Shinra's...so the flea was heading there..." Shizuo looked down at the unconscious raven. _One time._ He picked the male up, throwing him over his shoulder and heading to Shinra's. Knocking on the door when he arrived.

Shinra was flabbergasted when he arrived at the door and ushered Shizuo in with Izaya but the change had begun.

"Hey... is Izaya getting... shorter?" Shinra asked, noticing the informants shoes, pants and shirt were getting baggier by the minute.

Shizuo shrugged. "Dunno. I found him passed out." He didn't seem to observe very much, at least about Izaya. "Just take care of him. I'm heading home."

"Alright... hang on, no, look, he's looking younger too..." Shinra frowned a little. Already Izaya looked more like he did when he was twenty and the change was happening faster now too, "He's lost three inches in five minutes..." Shinra explained then.

Shizuo turned, frowning. "What do you mean?" But know, he noticed it too. His clothes were becoming too large at an alarming rate as Izaya kept shrinking.

"What the hell is this?!" Shinra exclaimed as Izaya lost more than inches now... his legs and arms disappeared right into his sleeves as he shrank and his face began to get rounder, childlike before finally it stopped... leaving them with a five year old version of Izaya.

Shizuo just stared. As Shinra had asked, what the hell was this? The flea was mini now! A kid? Or just shrunk?

"Interesting... he looks very young... I suppose we will have to wait until he wakes up to see if he's just small or what..." The feverish heat had left him it seemed.

Shizuo frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine. Guess I'll stay here then. Cause now I'm curious."

Izaya stirred soon enough, yawning cutely, small tears beading in his eyes and sitting up, his shirt becoming an over sized dress as he looked around curiously.

Shizuo frowned as he stared at Izaya. He didn't seem to be himself. He seemed to be young. But still, he didn't know.

"Who're you guys?" He asked then, his eyes widening with a genuine innocence that neither Shinra nor Shizuo would have seen on his face before.

Shizuo continued to stare at Izaya. It really didn't seem like he was faking it. And he had seen the flea shrink in front of his eyes.

Shinra knelt down in front of the mini informant. "Izaya. I'm Shinra Kishitani. And this is Shizuo Heiwajima. We're both," he glanced at Shizuo for a moment, "friends."

"Fwiends?" He mumbled, looking around, "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" He squeaked. "Where am I?"

Shinra bit his bottom lip for a moment before getting an idea. "Your mom and dad went on a vacation, and left you here. This is my house, Izaya."

Izaya blinked at Shinra then at Shizuo and then grinned widely, "Okay! So youw my new fwiends then?" He bounced in place, clearly excited by the idea.

Shinra grinned as Shizuo just stood there still, wrapping his head around the fact that Izaya had somehow reverted to being a little kid and didn't know who they were.

"Yeah Izaya. We're your new friends." Shinra ruffled his hair.

Izaya nodded and then started looking around, "Is dis where I'll be stayin'?" He asked now looking between the two.

"Ah. Just a moment Izaya. Then I'll answer your question." He pulled Shizuo to the side. "Shizuo. I think he should stay with you."

"What? Why?"

Izaya watched them curiously but he got bored quickly and hopped off the couch to explore, his shirt sleeves dragging and his shirt hem down near his ankles.

"Because I don't have any guest rooms. Only patient rooms. He can't stay in my room and certainly not Celty's."

Shizuo frowned.

"Besides. He doesn't remember you. Meaning he won't try to piss you off. And he's five. Five, Shizuo! I'm sure you can deal with it until I find a way to reverse whatever it is that happened to Izaya."

"...Fine."

They both turned around to get Izaya to see that he wasn't there.

Being five he was exploring now, though for a five year old he was touching nothing.

Both Shizuo and Shinra sighed as they started to look around for the male until, eventually, Shinra found him. "Gottcha." He grinned as he lifted the other up.

Izaya squeaked and flailed his tiny arms and legs but then giggled happily. "Sowwy~" He mumbled sheepishly.

Shinra smiled. "No need to be sorry. Just don't wander off again if I say that it'll only take a moment." He set the other down. "Let's go get Shizuo now."

"Okay, pwomise," Izaya held onto Shinra's hand and tottered beside the doctor until they got to Shizuo. "Sshizssuo-san~! ...hi" He grinned happily at the other.

"Uh. Hi." Shizuo didn't know exactly how to act around the mini flea.

"You're gonna be staying with Shizuo, Izaya." Shinra grinned.

Izaya looked between Shinra and Shizuo and then released Shinra's hand and grabbed onto Shizuo's, smiling happily at the other.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head before lifting the raven up so that he was carrying the other. "So, Shinra, what do I do to care for him?"

"Well you know... feed him, give him baths... dress him... and do not leave him unattended! Children get in to things!" He warned and Izaya wrapped small arms around Shizuo's neck smiling happily.

"Uh. ALright." He turned his head to look at Izaya. "Ready to go?"

"Uh huh! Ano... when do Mommy and Daddy come back this time?" He asked, pouting a little bit.

Shinra rubbed the back of his head. "A couple months."

"Oh... they been gone longer so that's okay... and this time I get fwiends so I don't get lonely~" he grinned, hugging SHizuo's neck again.

Shizuo frowned a bit as he waved Shinra bye. His parents had left him alone longer than a couple of months before? And he's five? After a bit of a walk, they arrived at Shizuo's apartment. He unlocked and opened the door before walking in.

"Alright. We're here." He set Izaya down.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya immediately ran off and looked at everything... but unlike Shinra warned he touched nothing.

Shizuo sighed. "Oi. Izaya. Get back over here. Actually. Kitchen. It's dinner time." Shizuo walked into the kitchen after that and waited for the raven.

Izaya was in the kitchen faster than Shizuo could say 'dullahan'. Izaya was silent too, like a cat and he looked almost timid when Shizuo had given him an order.

"What do you want dinner? I have dairy products and some vegetable and fruits to cook with."

"I'll eat anything Shizuo-san!" He said earnestly.

"That's not what I asked. I asked what you wanted to eat." Shizuo pointed out.

"You mean I can pick?" His voice got squeaky at the end, and cute. He had never picked anything for himself at this stage in his life.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. That's why I asked."

"I um... I dunno..." He mumbled sheepishly, "I... I dunno 'bout what I like..." He mumbled.

"You don't know what you like?" Shizuo sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing you're ever really happy about whenever it's cooked?"

"Um... Mommy brought home something called Ootoro once and I ate it... it was really good but they got mad since I wasn't supposed to touch it..."

"Ah. I'm sorry Izaya. I don't know how to make sushi and I don't really have enough extra money to buy ootoro. Anything else?" He didn't bring up the parent thing. After all, they had every right to be mad if Izaya ate food he wasn't supposed to touch.

Izaya pouted a little, "Umm... I dunno... I eat whatever I can reach when Mommy forgets about me, but they always get mad when I do that too..."

Shizuo frowned before kneeling down to be somewhat level with Izaya. "You mean she doesn't feed you, and then gets mad when you feed yourself?"

Izaya blinked and then nodded, "Yeah... it's why I ate the ootoro... mommy normally just yells but she said that one was 'sensive so she hit me too so I wouldn't do it 'gain..." Izaya had no idea when he had been this age that it wasn't normal.

Shizuo's frown only deepened as he lifted the raven up. "Well, I guess some ootoro wouldn't cost me too much extra. I'll have it delivered."

"Really?!" He asked, grinning and then he hugged Shizuo again happily.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. A special treat for you." He set Izaya down. "We'll even eat in front of the TV instead of at the table like I was originally was gonna have us eat. So go on and find something good to watch and I'll order the sushi."

"I can watch TV?!" He was so excited he squeaked.

Shizuo nodded. "Of course you can. Go ahead and put something on so I can order now." He was deprived of food, punished for getting his own, and wasn't even able to watch TV...at the age of five. No wonder he was so messed up.

Vaguely, Shizuo wondered if he was nice enough to Izaya while he was like this, when he turned back, if he'd be nicer.

It was worth a shot. Izaya flipped through channels eventually settling on a kids show and watched it happily though he was quiet as a mouse.

Shizuo smiled before dialling up Russia Sushi and ordered two things of ootoro. It was a bit, but soon it was delivered, Shizuo paying Simon before walking to the couch and sitting down. _A kid's show, huh? Appropriate though._ "Here Izaya. Got you your ootoro." He handed one of the containers to Izaya.

Izaya's eyes widened a little, "I can really have it? All of it?" He asked just to be sure.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. I bought this one for you."

"Thank you Shizuo-san" He grinned eating it happily. He ate every bite of it too, and thanked him again.

Shizuo smiled as he ate his own ootoro. "It's not a problem. You said you liked it and I didn't really feel like cooking."

Izaya fell asleep eventually, head resting on Shizuo's leg as he did so. It had been a long day after all, for a five year old.

Shizuo smiled before frowning. This was Izaya. The man was a great actor, on par with his brother. Sure, he had been caught up earlier because of how the other acted, but now that he was asleep, Shizuo had time to think. He was much more careful than most kids. He could very well be acting. Shizuo scowled at the though. The flea really could have just shrunk. He'd have to keep an eye on the other to see. But for now, it was time for sleep. He set Izaya down on the couch with a pillow and a blanket before going to his own room to go to sleep.

Come morning Izaya forgot where he was, thinking he was in his own home. He was hungry anyways and so he got up and tried to find food like he always did but when he got up on the counter -how was anyone's guess- he knocked something over and broke it.

"Oops..." He mumbled.

Shizuo awoke to the sound of something breaking. He frowned as he walked into the kitchen. There was Izaya and a broken vase. Shizuo growled angrily as he stared down at the flea. He knew the other had been faking. He just wanted to wreck his place. He growled again before raising up a hand, as if he were going to slap the other.

Izaya was not faking though. His eyes widened and then when Shizuo's hand went up he curled into a ball instinctively, hands over his head and wailed in pure fear, tears already forming in his eyes. He knew what raised hands meant after all and they frightened him badly enough to make him cry.

Just the fact that Izaya was now crying shocked Shizuo out of his anger. Was...was Izaya not faking? He was shaking with fear. He hadn't even done anything yet and he had scared him badly. Shizuo bit his bottom lip, now feeling guilty as he leaned down to Izaya and placed and hand gently on the other's back.

Izaya jumped and whimpered but he looked up at Shizuo still shaking, tears running down his cheeks. "I-I'm s-sorry!" He hiccupped.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around the raven. "No. You don't have to apologize. It was an accident, right?"

He hiccupped again and nodded, "I w-was hungry and I d-didn't wanna w-wake you up s-since y-you'd get m-mad if I d-did!"

"Why do you think I'd get mad if you woke me up?" He rubbed the others back soothingly.

"M-mommy and D-daddy do... i-if I w-wake them up th-they hit me r-really hard and I d-don't l-like g-getting h-hit" He managed to choke out between his tears. There was no way Izaya would display such behaviour if he was faking.

"I'm not your mom and dad. Alright? You can wake me up if something's wrong or you're hungry. I won't get mad."

Izaya cried harder if anything, his small arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck and he clung there until he stopped crying which took almost half an hour.

In that time, Shizuo had lifted him up and held him close as he sat down on the couch. "It's alright. It's alright."

Finally he stopped crying, reduced to hiccups and coughs before his stomach growled loudly.

Shizuo continued to rub circles on Izaya's back. "What do you want for breakfast, Izaya?"

"I d-dunno... m-miso..." He mumbled, nuzzling his neck a little.

Shizuo smiled and set Izaya down on the couch. "Alright. You go ahead and watch some tv. I'll clean up the glass and then I'll make some miso."

He sniffled and nodded sitting down.

Shizuo smiled, showing the other that it was alright before moving into the kitchen. He grabbed his broom and swept up the glass before tossing it in the trash. Then he started to make the miso.

Izaya watched him, wiping his eyes occasionally not wanting television.

Eventually, Shizuo finished, and poured two bowls of miso and set them on the table. "Come on Izaya. The miso is done."

Izaya climbed into a chair before sniffing it. He asked for miso since he'd never had it before now and took a testing sip. "...Salty..." He liked it though.

Shizuo nodded. "Ya. That's how miso is." He smiled before taking his seat and starting to eat.

"I like Miso~" He decided, eating it happily.

Shizuo chuckled. "You like it? That's good."

"Uh huh! Never had it before..." He mumbled putting his spoon down.

"Then how come you asked for it? What would you have done if you didn't like it?"

"I wanted to try it!" Izaya pouted, "If I didn't like it I would still eat it, I eat lots of stuff I don't like!" He already hated sugar.

Shizuo chuckled. "Then you're such a good child. Lots of kids refuse to eat anything they don't like."

"They don't get hit if they don't eat it all?" He asked sounding surprised by this.

Shizuo shook his head. "Not unless they have abusive parents..."

"Huh?" Izaya's head tilted to the side curiously now.

"Well, most kids either get a time out or are spanked when they do something bad. And that's only when they do something bad on purpose. If they do something on accident, they're scolded. The parents are around and they feed the kid. Pretty much anything else is child abuse. And that's illegal."

"Oh... so my parents are bad?" He asked now, uncertainly.

Shizuo nodded. "From what you've told me, yes."

"Oh..." He mumbled, "So... at bath time you won't make the water cold? And... and you won't... hold me under the water? And you won't hit me?" He asked now, his eyes almost worried.

Shizuo nodded. "Of course I won't." His parents were evil! No wonder he's how he is!

"Or... l-lock me in the closet when I get scared? Or get beat me up if I have to pee after bed time?" Izaya had never told anyone how he had been treated when he was younger.

Shizuo shook his head. "Of course I won't. I don't even have locks on my closets, in case you don't believe me. And as long as I'm not in the bathroom, you can use it if you have to."

"I like Shizuo-san... I like you better than Mommy and Daddy..." He said then before smiling.

Shizuo smiled. "Normally, that'd be a bad thing. But with how they treat you, I'm glad. Now finish your miso."

He drank it down happily and brushed his teeth like a good boy. Really he was a very good child at this age.


	3. Chapter 3

**People. Chapter one got 15 reviews in two days. chapter 2 got 5 reviews in two days. It makes me feel bad. ;; And yeah. I'm uploading a new chapter every two days. I won't though if I don't get reviews. Because it discourages me.**

* * *

Shizuo stretched before glancing over at Izaya. "We're gonna have to go get you some clothes. Unless you want to wear that too large shirt the whole time you're here and have it look like a dress." It was good that today was a day off.

Izaya made a face, "I like clothes..." He decided.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. So..." He lifted Izaya up with one swift moment and set the young raven on his shoulders. "Let's get going to the clothing store."

"Yay~!" He cheered, hugging Shizuo's head happily, enjoying the view that he got from so high up.

Shizuo chuckled as he walked to the store. People stared at him, of course, but soon they arrived. Shizuo walked down to the section where clothes that Izaya would fit and setting him down. "Pick what you like, and we'll go try them on."

Izaya took off and returned twenty minutes later with a good selection of clothing keeping the price in mind. Even young he had been intelligent.

Shizuo smiled and ruffled Izaya's hair. "Alright." He led the other to the dressing room in order to try on the clothes.

Everything he had picked out fit and they bought those, Izaya immediately changing from the oversized shirt.

Shizuo put the shirt into the bag. He'd be giving it back to the informant whenever he turned back to normal. "Alright, Izaya. I think we should go put the clothes in my apartment, and then wander around a bit to get some fresh air. Sound good?"

"Yaay~! Yeah, I wanna do that!"

Shizuo chuckled before grabbing the raven's hand and headed back to his apartment to drop off the clothes. Then they left to wander about. "Do you want to do anything, Izaya?"

"Umm... maybe... c-can we go to a park?" He asked.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. Of course." He picked Izaya back up and set him on his shoulders. "I'm going to walk you there. That way you can have more energy to play." Now he was just being nice. But the way he had asked about going to the park made it seem as if he had expected Shizuo to say no.

He had though, he had never been to a park and when he got there he played and ran around happily with the other children and when he ran back to Shizuo the mothers commented what an adorable son Shizuo had.

"Ah." Shizuo blushed slightly. "He isn't my son. I'm baby sitting him for a bit while his parents are away."

"Ah, he seems very attached to you, and so well behaved!" They commented.

"Yeah he is." Shizuo smiled before turning to Izaya. "Do you want to play some more, or go somewhere else?"

"I wanna-" He yawned widely then, "-p-play more..." he yawned again.

"Ah. I think it'd actually be better to go home and take a nap, Izaya."

"C-can we come back again tomorrow?" He mumbled sleepily, climbing into Shizuo's arms happily.

Shizuo nodded. "Of course. After I'm done with work. Now let's get you home and down for a nap." Izaya would probably fall asleep in his arms on the way home though.

And he did though not before asking if he could go with Shizuo to work too. He didn't want to be alone after all.

"I don't know, Izaya. My job is dangerous and you could get hurt if you came with me." They were only a forth of the way home.

"But I d-don't w-wanna b'lone..." He mumbled, his eyes drifting closed.

"Well, we'll have to see. If not, I can drop you off at Shinra's while I work, alright? That way you won't be alone."

Izaya nodded before a small sigh left him as he fell asleep in Shizuo's arms.

Shizuo smiled. And after a bit, they arrived back. Shizuo laid Izaya down on the couch, before pulling the spare blanket over the child and moving to his bedroom. He had a few books, so he would read them.

Izaya woke minutes after being settled onto the couch and climbed in bed with Shizuo. He felt safe with this person and so he wanted to sleep with him, in his bed.

Shizuo turned to glance at Izaya. "How come you're in here?"

"Cuz it's lonely out there..." He mumbled quietly, nuzzling into Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo sat the book to the side before wrapping his arms around Izaya. "Are you lonely a lot?"

He nodded quietly, "Uh huh... Mommy and Daddy leave a lot... but I'm glad they left me with you this time, you're nice..."

Shizuo smiled before laying down, still holding the child close. "Yeah. Come on. Weren't you taking a nap? I'll take one with you."

Izaya smiled and snuggled in closer, eyes closing again before he drifted into slumber again.

Shizuo ran a hand through Izaya's hair for a bit until he drifted off as well.

Izaya woke around five in the afternoon with a yawn and he nervously shook the much larger body beside him.

Shizuo just lightly swatted at him with a mumble of 'let me sleep' before turning onto his side.

"Shizuo-san?" He mumbled lightly, "I-I'm hungry..."

"Mm?" Shizuo opened and closed his eyes a few times before yawning. "What was that? I didn't quite hear what you said."

"I'm hungry..." He whined, flinching automatically when Shizuo moved.

Shizuo yawned again as he sat up, still partially asleep. "What do you want to eat?"

"Umm... I dunno..." He mumbled. He'd never been given much choice before now.

"I guess I'll just make you a sandwich then. How does peanut butter and jelly sound?"

"I dunno, is it tasty?" He asked, hopping out of the bed.

"Well I think so. But we don't have the same tastes. So you'll have to try it and tell me for yourself." Shizuo was already halfway to the kitchen.

Izaya followed him like a duckling following its mother, clinging to the others hand when he caught up to him.

Shizuo smiled as he reached for the bread. "Will you get the jelly out of the fridge? It's on the second shelf on the door." He grabbed the peanut butter and had turned to find a knife.

Izaya pulled the jam out and handed it to Shizuo, watching him quietly.

Shizuo spread peanut butter on one slice of bread before spreading the jelly on the other. He put the slices together before handing it to Izaya and putting the rest of the things away.

Izaya eyed the sandwich warily before he took a bite and then grinned, "It's tasty! But it makes me thirsty..." He pouted a little.

Shizuo chuckled. "I'll get you something to drink then. Milk or water?" He was already reaching to grab a cup.

"Umm... milk!" He decided, climbing into a chair

Shizuo chuckled before grabbing a second cup for himself. "Alright. Milk it is." He grabbed it and poured both cups before putting the milk away and handing Izaya his cup. "Drink up."

Izaya ate and drank everything he was given though he wasn't tall enough to wash his plate or anything.

Shizuo didn't expect him to anyway. He took Izaya's plate and both cups, washing them off before putting them on the other side of the sink. "Alright. Anything else you want to do before it gets to be time for bed? Though that's still a couple hours away."

"A bath..." Izaya blinked at Shizuo with an innocent smile.

Shizuo smiled. "Alright. Alright. I'll go get a bath ready for you. While I am, why don't you pick out the pjs you want to wear tonight."

"Okay!" Izaya went to find something to change into but there was one thing Shizuo would have to deal with... Izaya was still to young to be on his own for a bath.

Shizuo ran a hand through his hair. Well...the raven was five...and he needed a bath...so it should be fine to help him bath...right? He'd have to anyway.

Izaya went to Shizuo when he picked something out and handed it to the other. "These ones!" He said.

Shizuo chuckled and set the clothes on the counter. The tub had finished filling up as well. "Alright. Are you ready for a nice warm bath?"

"Yeah!" He undressed but the tub wall was too high for him to get in safely on his own.

Shizuo lifted him up and carefully set him into the tub. "Alright. Do you want to get clean first, or enjoy the warm water first?"

"Clean!" He decided so he wouldn't have to spend even one minute in a cold tub.

Shizuo chuckled as he wet Izaya's hair before squirting a bit of shampoo in it. "Alright then. We'll start with your hair. Close your eyes so that none of the soap gets in them."

Izaya did as he was told, showing a great deal of trust in Shizuo by doing so. He couldn't close his eyes if it was his mother bathing him after all.

Shizuo ran his hands through Izaya's hair, lathering it up. "Alright. I'm going to rinse your hair now, alright?"

"O-okay" He held very still but he couldn't stop the small tremor that ran through his tiny body either.

Shizuo carefully rinsed Izaya's hair, making sure to be careful. "Alright. Done. Now we just have to wash your body."

He opened his eyes uncertainly and looked at Shizuo, "That's it?" He mumbled with a small squeak.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah." He got some soap on a sponge before handing it to Izaya. "Here. You can wash yourself, can't you?" He made sure to keep his voice gentle.

He grinned and nodded and cleaned himself well enough but he couldn't get his back either.

Shizuo took the sponge and gently scrubbed Izaya's back, covering it with bubbles. "Alright, you can just sit down in the water to rinse off and then enjoy the warm water while it lasts."

Izaya did but he got bored too so he started playing like all kids would in a bath.

Shizuo smiled. It was cute. He didn't really mind the water being splashed around, as long as it didn't splash too much on the walls. It could be dried with a towel on the ground and he could wash his clothes. "Having fun?"

Izaya's responding giggle should be answer enough but soon the water cooled off, "Okay, ready to get out now!" He said.

Shizuo chuckled before pulling the drain and grabbing a towel. He lifted Izaya up with the towel before drying the raven off. "Alrighty. Why don't you get dressed now? The towel can go in the hamper. I'm gonna go change."

"Okay..." He changed quietly and did as he was told but again he went to Shizuo's room instead of the couch.

Shizuo smiled at the other when he saw him. "You really are lonely a lot, huh?"

He nodded and climbed in to Shizuo's bed, curling in next to him, "I'm less lonely with you..." He mumbled.

"Izaya...what do you want to do when you're older?" He asked it on a whim. After all, as an informant, he'd push people away, making himself lonelier. So...what had he wanted to have as an occupation?

"I dunno... I wanna have lots of people to watch though... cause when I watch other people I don't feel lonely anymore" Well that explained his creepy hobby of people watching.

"It's better to actually have friends though. Like how you were having fun with the other kids at the park earlier. But if you want, maybe you could be a teacher. They have a whole class of kids to watch and if they're nice, the kids like the teacher." He didn't expect to have Izaya quit being an informant, but he wanted to know if as a kid, he would have liked to do that.

"Oh... umm... I dunno. I like knowing stuff too..." He frowned a little.

"Then maybe a librarian. People go there all the time to check out books, and you can read the books there to know stuff."

Izaya frowned again, "Maybe... but I'm only five so I don't gotta pick now right?"

Shizuo chuckled. "No. You don't. I was just curious."

"Okay," He smiled and nuzzled into Shizuo's arm.

Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead before closing his eyes. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya fell asleep soon enough though he slept fitfully during the night. Come morning though he didn't remember the dream that had upset him.

Shizuo yawned as he woke up. "Mmm. Hungry? Cause if so I can get us some cereal."

"Okay..." Izaya agreed. He was nervous about Shizuo leaving him now, not wanting the blonde man he felt so safe with to go to work. He was convinced Shizuo wouldn't be back if he left.

Shizuo got them both some cereal, and after eating, he changed into his good old bartender outfit. "Alright, Izaya, you need to get dressed."

Izaya got dressed too and then he watched Shizuo like a hawk. It was eerie in a sense as it was the same way Izaya had watched him as an adult though the reasons were slightly different.

"Is something wrong, Izaya?" Shizuo finally asked.

"Are you going to work now?" He asked timidly.

He shook his head. "No. We'll leave in about a half hour so I can bring you over to Shinra's, then I'm heading work."

"Okay... I like you better than Shinra though... can't I stay with you?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Its dangerous, Izaya. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay..." He mumbled quietly, pouting all the same. He went with Shizuo to Shinra's but he cried and hugged Shizuo's leg when they got there and made him promise to come back.

"I promise, Izaya. Now let me go." Shinra was just grinning as he watched.

Izaya sniffled and let Shizuo go and Shinra leaned in to Shizuo so Izaya wouldn't over hear "I like him better as a kid..."

"That's only because you have no idea." Shizuo rolled his eyes before leaving and meeting up with Tom.

Of course Izaya was very well behaved for Celty and Shinra, happily playing with the smoke toys Celty made for him -and she delighted that he was so cute like this it made the adult version more bearable.

After a bit, it started to get late. "Yo. Tom. How many clients are left?"

"Just one, this way," He said but the man didn't cooperate. He pulled a gun and shot Shizuo in the shoulder to try and escape.

Unfortunately for the male, he failed. Shizuo growled in anger as he grabbed the guy by the collar of the shirt and effectively sent him to the emergency room. "Heading to Shinra's now. Bye Tom. See ya tomorrow."

"S-see ya... get that shoulder looked at tonight..." He shook his head amazed Shizuo felt nothing from that... oh well...

Shizuo soon arrived at Shinra's, letting himself in. "Shinra! Get over here with your pliers." Izaya would probably come over too.

Izaya did and he wound up crying too because Shizuo was hurt Once Shinra had Shizuo patched up though Izaya kissed it better... he was a child after all.

Shizuo lifted Izaya up before leaving without telling Shinra bye. "Told you it was dangerous."

"Well then... I'll protect you!" He decided. He had been very different as a child.

Shizuo chuckled but shook his head no. "You might get hurt. And I didn't even feel it." It must have been his parents that made Izaya into the bastard he was.

Had Izaya been helped by someone, anyone, before he met Shizuo... he might have been very different. "Then... can I protect you from stuff at home?"

Shizuo smiled. He'd humour the other. After all, he seemed to really want to protect Shizuo. "Sure. You can protect me from anything bad at home."

"Yay~!" Izaya nuzzled Shizuo's neck, his arms wrapping around the other happily. Hard to believe the informant had once been so small and cute.

Soon, they arrived back home, and Shizuo set Izaya down. "What do you want for dinner, Izaya?"

"Food..." He said, eyes wide

Shizuo nodded. "I know. What type of food?"

"I dunno..." He frowned, "Pasta!" He decided then.

"Ah..." Shizuo opened the pantry. "You're lucky. I happen to have a thing of pasta. Wanna help me cook?"

"Yeah!" Izaya said excitedly, hopping off the chair.

Shizuo chuckled as he started to fill a pot up. "Then you can get some butter out of the fridge. We'll need it so the pasta doesn't stick together. I'd ask you to get the salt, but it's up in a cabinet where you can't reach."

Izaya grabbed the butter for Shizuo and watched happily as the process took place

Shizuo boiled the water before adding some salt and the butter. Then he added the pasta, stirring it every now and again as it cooked. "Almost done, Izaya. Would you grab two plates out of the dishwasher?"

He did that too, very eager to help Shizuo with anything he asked.

When it was done, Shizuo put some pasta on both plates. He had measured it out so that there'd be no leftovers unless one of them didn't finish. He also grabbed two forks. "Let's eat."

Izaya ate quietly and as always everything on his plate.

Shizuo chuckled as he washed the plates. "Let's go get into pyjamas now, alright?"

"Okay!" He agreed and changed. Life went like that but exactly seven days after he de-aged he grew... a significant amount for one week too, the amount a child might do in a year.

Shizuo blinked in surprise when he saw Izaya. He really did look older. "Good morning Izaya." And now he couldn't help it. "How old are you today?"

"Six..." He mumbled. He remembered everything from the week with Shizuo, but he had new memories too... and they confused his still young mind.

Huh. It was no where near Izaya's birthday, which he only knew from high school, seeing as Izaya went to the same one as him. Then he noticed the confused look on Izaya's face. "Something wrong, Izaya?"

"Mommy and Daddy have been gone a really long time, but I remember them here too..."

Shizuo blinked a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I remember yesterday we went to the park again but yesterday Mommy also locked me in the closet cuz I was afraid..."

Shizuo blinked again, understanding it. _So he gets his memories from the actual time as ages..._ "She locked you in the closet because you were afraid? Why would she do that?"

"I dunno... I got scared and fainted..." He frowned a little, "How come I remember two things for yesterday?"

"Ah..." Shizuo lifted the raven so that he was sitting on his lap. "No reason. Alright? So...you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah! But I don't think my clothes fit no more..."

They really didn't. Too small. He'd have to get clothes all the way up to probably fourteen, maybe fifteen. "Well, I can make you breakfast and go to the store real quick. After all, you don't wanna wear too small clothes, do you?"

He shook his head no. Even so if he was going to grow every week... this might be a problem. An expensive one too.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head as he got up. Maybe he could buy clothes that were a bit too big so he could wear them for a few weeks before getting more. "Alright. I'll make you something before running out real quick to get your clothes. What do you want to eat?"

"Cereal," He decided faster now, and got out of bed.

Shizuo nodded as he made his way to the kitchen and pouring Izaya a bowl of cereal. Then he went to go get dress. "Alright. I'll be back in just a bit. Getting your clothes."

"Okay..." Still he looked upset by the idea of being alone.

"I'll write down my cell number. You can call me with the home phone if you want, alright?"

Slowly he nodded. At five he would have argued and cried, at six he quietly accepted whatever others told him. It was a startling change in him.

Shizuo didn't like it. But, it did make it easier to leave. He kissed Izaya's forehead just to assure the other before leaving. About an hour later he returned with some clothes for Izaya.

Izaya hugged his leg quietly and changed, equally silent. He had lost much of the life he still had at five and seemed to have withdrawn a great deal.

"Izaya. I'm back. Where are you?"

"Here..." He mumbled, peeking out of Shizuo's bedroom.

"I got you some clothes...An d you're so quiet. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and went over, accepting the clothing and going to change just as silently.

Shizuo frowned. He didn't really like how the now six year old was acting. "I have the day off, Izaya. Do you want to do anything?"

"I'll do whatever you say..." It was definitely not how a six year old should be acting.

Shizuo's frown only deepened as he knelt down to be level with the informant. "Why do you say that? You're six."

Izaya refused to make eye contact now too, and it made one wonder if he was sick. He was far too quiet...

Shizuo placed a hand on his forehead. It didn't feel warm. Then again, not all illnesses made your forehead warm. "Izaya...what's wrong?" If he said nothing was wrong or didn't answer, he'd call Shinra, and have the male come over.

"Nothing..." Izaya mumbled, confused as to why Shizuo thought something would be wrong.

Shizuo frowned. "Then how come you're so silent and compliant?" He also didn't really want to call Shinra over unnecessarily, so he changed his mind. He'd call Shinra if he couldn't find a reason for Izaya's behaviour.

"Because it makes mom and dad hit me less..." He mumbled. Only a sign that the abuse had continued to this age now, but it was going to be harder getting things out of him soon.

Shizuo frowned. He hoped Izaya's parents had been arrested, and he worried for Mairu and Kururi now. "Well, your mom and dad aren't here, and I won't hit you. It's alright to speak up and be energetic like how you were when you were five."

Izaya shook his head and that week was very quiet. When he turned seven exactly one week later he was incredibly moody like a teenager and merely glared at everyone.

Shizuo sighed. "Izaya. You do have to be good."

"I'm not causing problems, why the hell should it matter to you?" He glared at Shizuo and Shinra when the doctor baby sat. When he was eight though he suddenly smiled a lot and became very quiet but always smiling... until he fell asleep when he seemed to suffer nightmares and cried in his sleep.

It was very unsettling for Shizuo. But still, he tried to be nice to the other. And whenever Izaya had a nightmare, Shizuo would pull Izaya close, into his arms and ran a hand through his hair, trying to sooth Izaya.

It would eventually quiet him.


	5. Chapter 5

When he turned nine again he changed, though he also finally asked a question. "Shizuo-san... am I really nine?"

"What do you mean?" Shizuo had a feeling though. And if he was right, he dreaded explaining what happened. Especially since he didn't know how Izaya had changed into a kid.

"I remember time with you, but every week I remember a whole year... and now I remember Mairu and Kururi being born last month and I remember seeing them but... I've never seen them either..."

Shizuo sighed. "No, Izaya. You aren't really nine. But at the same time, you are." He really hoped that he wouldn't confuse the raven with the explanation he was going to offer.

"Did I... de-age? How old am I really then?" He asked. He was highly intelligent and very curious though he didn't meet Shinra until he was twelve.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. You de-aged. You're twenty-three normally." Or Izaya could figure it out himself and make things easier.

He nodded, wondering how it happened, "Well... then thank you for taking care of me... we must know each other even if I don't remember you...yet..." When he reached the age he should be things would change...

"Ah...yeah. We do know each other." And Shizuo was actually dreading when Izaya remembered him.

Izaya nodded, and soon enough he was ten, then eleven... and finally when he was twelve he remembered Shinra. In fact the first thing he did when he saw the other was grin, "I remember you Shinra-kun~!"

Shinra laughed a bit at that. "Really? That's good then."

"You were nice to me! No one was nice to me before you were!" He hugged Shinra happily, smiling. If that didn't guilt trip the doctor for treating him poorly when Izaya was an adult nothing could.

"Ah..." Shinra rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. That wasn't really anything though."

"Yes it was!" Izaya insisted before greeting Celty and reading a medical text book of Shinra's to pass the time.

Eventually, he went back to Shizuo's place. "You seem like you had a good time at Shinra's."

"Yeah, he's letting me read the medical text books... I'm not surprised he's a doctor... he always spoke a little funny..."

Shizuo chuckled. "Yeah. Whenever I come with an injury, he goes on about some theories he has about why I don't feel pain." Three weeks till Izaya remembered him, and a total of ten weeks until he was his normal age again.

At twelve he was still nice, kind enough anyways, much better than when he was seven but he no longer said anything of what his parents did to him. In fact he had started denying that anything had happened at all. The next two weeks though and his change was drastic. The week of his thirteenth year he was the same... when he was fourteen though he began to act like he did as an adult though it was more toned down.

Shizuo didn't like it. Especially since he had tried treating the other nicer. And...it was only a week before Izaya would remember him as well. Still, Shizuo tried being nice, though he was starting to get angry at Izaya. Not enough to lash out, thankfully.

Izaya mellowed out again when he remembered Shizuo, oddly enough. He still had some annoying habits, but unlike when he was a teen he tried to control them and tried to keep calling Shizuo 'Shizuo-san' rather than 'Shizu-chan'"

That...actually freaked Shizuo out a bit. Probably because of how he had assumed Izaya would act. "You know...you can go ahead and call me Shizu-chan if you want." He didn't know why he was saying that, but...he didn't mind it.

"You don't like it when I call you that..." Izaya frowned. He was old enough to try acting the way he knew he should be acting rather then the way he had. He knew now Shizuo had hated him, had loathed him... yet still he was taking care of him.

Shizuo shook his head. "It's fine. Go ahead and call me that if you want. I don't mind."

"Why did you take me in?" He asked then, not sure what he was supposed to feel.

"Hm? Ah, well, you were a kid. You couldn't protect yourself and after I knew you weren't faking, it was nice having you around."

"You hate me though... don't you? You'll... will you still hate me when I'm back to the age I should be?" Izaya found himself disliking that thought very much. He remembered hating Shizuo, but now he remembered liking him too... feeling safe with him.

Shizuo sighed as he took a seat on the couch. "No. I don't hate you now. But, I don't know if I will when you're your normal age or not. If you just go back to how you were...then yeah."

"So if... So if I don't?" He already knew he wouldn't He knew he couldn't now. "I mean... when I'm this age I should hate you... I remember hating you... For me it was yesterday that we broke the parking lot and you threw a car at me... but... I don't hate you either..."

"So if you don't act like how you did...I still don't know. Probably not, considering how we are right now. And I really think you just thought of me as a plaything. Not hate."

"I didn't like you for not doing what I thought you would... it was very frustrating..." He frowned, "But that did make you fun too... I like you now though so... so I won't be mean to you anymore. You didn't have to take me in... Hell you could have snapped my neck and been done with it..."

"I wouldn't have done that to a child, even if it was you. Besides, if you recall, I was ready to smack you when you broke something when you were five. The only thing that stopped me was your reaction, which told me you weren't faking."

Izaya frowned a little... that was right... Shizuo knew now what had happened. "You haven't brought that up... I don't think anyone ever found out you know... by fifteen I haven't told anyone anyways..." And it hadn't stopped yet either.

"There's not really much to bring up. They're abusive. I can't really do anything to stop it until you're your normal age so we know if it's still going on or not, and if your sisters are safe. Besides, I'm assuming that its your parents who resulted in you acting like how you do."

He nodded a little, "I don't remember them hurting Mairu or Kururi yet..." He frowned.

"Yet? Did they hurt you at this age too?" Shizuo didn't know since Izaya had been denying it.

Izaya frowned but he knew there was no point in lying and nodded yes. "I'll tell you when I stop remembering them hurting me..."

Shizuo nodded. "Alright. And also tell me if you remember them hurting your sisters."

He nodded, "If I... if I do can we take them away? I don't... I don't want them going through it too..."

Shizuo nodded. "Of course. And your testimony, plus your sisters would put your parents in jail." Izaya seemed a bit shaken up, so Shizuo pulled him over and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him.

Izaya's instinct right now was to escape but he fought it and then wrapped his arms around Shizuo, moving into the scent and warmth of the one who made him feel safe a few weeks ago.

Shizuo ran a hand through the raven's hair. "If it turns out that your parents are still abusing you at twenty three, I'll beat them up myself, right after I get Mairu and Kururi away from them."

"I doubt it... I'm thinking of moving out when I'm fifteen but I'm not sure how I support myself yet..."

"...You're an informant and you own a loft in Shinjuku." He didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him or not, but he already did.

"Oh..." He snuggled a little closer. "Shinjuku huh? I bet I come here still though a lot, don't I? I mean Ikebukuro is interesting... and you're here..."

Shizuo nodded. "You come practically every day. Sometimes for work. Mostly to annoy me. And still sometimes just to people watch."

"I see... people watching... at this age it makes me feel less lonely still... even with Shinra as a friend I... I'm still alone at twenty three... aren't I?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. Your sisters frequently tell me that they'd happily throw you in front of a truck to meet my brother. Apparently you have a secretary who hates you...And Shinra doesn't consider you a friend." He hated telling Izaya this. It really wasn't right.

"So then... I should be nicer..." Izaya decided. "I don't like being lonely..." his second statement was almost a whisper and was reminiscent of the five year old who was afraid of a raised hand.

Shizuo held Izaya a bit closer. "Yeah. You should. Though I guess that's also difficult with your job. After all, you work with the yakuza."

"Ah... then I don't want to be nice! I won't let anyone hurt my sisters!" And there he revealed he had a heart... even as an adult he had a heart.

The thought made Shizuo smile a bit. "I guess that's why you keep people away. But...you should also stop going out of your way to be mean to people, and Celty's told me that you've talked several people into suicide." All these things he was telling Izaya, he really didn't want to. But he'd eventually remember for himself, so there was no use in lying.

Izaya's face fell at that, "Oh... I... I'm a really bad person aren't I?" He shivered a little. He was starting to hate who he was going to be.

Shizuo ran one hand through Izaya's hair. "Yeah. But...I blame how your parents treated you. After all, at five you knew not to touch anything without permission. Though it was nice to have almost nothing break, it was also really bad. And at six, you were quiet for fear of being hit. If people knew, they really couldn't blame you."

"Yes they could... when I turned this age... I chose to make you mad... I mean... I dunno why I did it I was so tired of doing everything they said but that didn't mean I should make your life hell too!"

Shizuo sighed. "It's alright, Izaya. It was a decision based off how you knew to act. Besides, maybe it made you feel less lonely, with all of my attention on you when I got mad."

Izaya frowned and nodded, "It did... and I bet it does when I'm older... it felt like... someone knew I existed and even if you wanted to kill me... you always dropped everything when I was around... s-sometimes I would p-pretend we didn't... hate each other..." It was embarrassing telling Shizuo this since those thoughts had only begun to form for this age Izaya was in.

"You pretended we didn't hate each other?" Shizuo was a bit confused about what Izaya meant.

"Yeah... I would... I duuno... for this age that's just starting..." He mumbled, trying to hide his now beet red face.

Shizuo blinked a bit, getting what Izaya was getting at. But...he did want to make sure. It'd be very embarrassing if he assumed wrong. "Izaya, you have to finish what you're saying. Talking in fragments doesn't tell me anything."

Izaya sighed and pulled away, "I'll tell you... but when I'm older... twenty maybe... that's only a few weeks..."

Shizuo nodded. He could deal with that. "Speaking of which, are you staying here until you're your age again, or are you going after you remember your job and where you live?"

"Well... where are my usual clothes? I'll go when I know where to go since... since I can take care of myself then..."

"One outfit is here. The shirt you first wore when you were five is actually that shirt. Every other outfit is still at your house."

"Okay... I can wear that when I leave then," He frowned sighing softly. When he was sixteen though he confirmed it. He'd had a crush on Shizuo... and maybe he still did.

Not that Shizuo knew, or more like could confirm. Still. Shizuo had taken to sleeping on the couch, giving the raven his bed.

Izaya insisted on switching when he was seventeen. He remembered moving out but in his memory he had moved into an apartment in Ikebukuro, not too far from Raira and Shizuo had said Shinjuku.

"Ya know, I'm surprised no one's said anything about 'an Izaya look alike' living with me."

"Mm? Ahh~! I know~! By now they've noticed but Shinra stopped babysitting when I turned thirteen again~!" Izaya grinned. He had timed it out; the last change would happen on his birthday. He would be twenty four on his twenty fourth birthday like he should be. He turned twenty three again the week before... exactly the week before.

Shizuo chuckled. "Maybe the people just decided to not question it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybe..." He frowned. "Think I'll remember how I de-aged?" He asked, "When I turn twenty three again? Or will I have to wait until I turn twenty four?"

"Hm? I don't know. I guess twenty four, with how this has been going. And seeing as its a..." Shizuo paused, making sure. "A week after you turn twenty three."

Izaya nodded, "I'm surprised you know my birthday Shizu-chan... Hey... you know why I call you Shizu-chan?"

"I don't even know why I know your birthday, and no, I don't. How come you call me Shizu-chan?"

"When I was in grade seven there was a girl in my class who went to elementary with you... she called you 'Shizuo-chan'... I thought you were a girl until Shinra told me who you were..."

Shizuo blinked a few times. "Really? So you decided to call me Shizu-chan because you though I was a girl at first?"

"Yeah... and then... Shizu-chan just kinda stuck... it suited you... like a pet name or a nick name..." And Izaya had yearned for a closer relationship with him so called him as a good friend or lover might.

"Oh? A pet or nick name..." Huh. So he probably was right with his assumption before, but he still hadn't been told so.

When he could confirm it lasted to twenty four... that was when Izaya would confess to him...

Shizuo stretched. It was getting a bit late. "How about we both go to bed, huh?"

He nodded, "I'll... I'll take the couch." Izaya offered. He didn't want Shizuo feeling stiff during the day.

Shizuo shook his head. "No. Its fine. I fall asleep on the couch a lot anyway. So take the bed while you stay here."

"No! You should sleep in bed! It's no wonder your in a bad mood if you sleep on the couch, no lumbar support would give you headaches after a while," Izaya insisted.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "No. You're not used to people being nice, right? So take the bed. Its fine."

Izaya frowned, "Lets share it then... we did when I was younger..."

Shizuo shrugged. "Alright. That works."

Izaya felt his cheeks tint pink and then he turned and marched into the bathroom to change. At this point he was wearing a sweater and shorts to bed. It was comfy.

Shizuo had his blue shorts and white t-shirt. He walked into the bedroom to change as well, not really minding that Izaya was in the room with him.

"Good night... Shizu-chan..." Izaya mumbled when the lights went out, though his heart raced.

Shizuo yawned. "G'night, Izaya." He made himself comfy in the bed before his eyes drooped close. It was only a matter of moments before he was asleep.

Izaya had a harder time of it but soon he too fell asleep. During the night he wound up moving under Shizuo's arm and into his body.

Come morning, Shizuo awoke a bit groggy. He blinked a few times, trying to wake up some more before he noticed Izaya. He looked so innocent while he slept. It was adorable. Even if he was seventeen.

Seventeen today and eighteen tomorrow. He had moved to Shinjuku when he was ninteen meaning they only had another week together.

"Izaya. Wake up. I have to get to week soon." He lightly shook the other.

"Mmn...?" Izaya's eyes opened and blinked twice to clear the sleep from them... and then they went wide and he scooted away from the blonde as fast as he could go, turning bright red.

Shizuo chuckled a bit at Izaya's reaction. "Its alright. When sleeping people move to where its warmer. Naturally that'd be another person. Or something like that." He stretched as he got up.

Izaya nodded though he knew that wasn't why he had done it. Shizuo's scent calmed him down... enough that he didn't wake up like he always did and had since he was ten, screaming or sobbing or at least crying quietly.

"Anyway, want some breakfast before I leave for work?"

"If you're cooking... sure," Izaya agreed though he knew how to cook now too. He just hadn't said anything to Shizuo.

"ALright. I guess I'll make some eggs real quick then. That sound good?"

"Sure," Izaya nodded and smiled at Shizuo, not the twisted smirk Shizuo had always seen, but a real and innocent one like when he had been five, and it was the first time he had shown it since then.

That made Shizuo smile as he got a pan and some eggs out before making them both scrambled eggs. After breakfast, he changed into his bartender outfit. "ALright. I'm going to work. I should be back around nine unless I get off early or any clients want to try some stuff."

Izaya nodded, "Okay, stay safe Shizu-chan..." Though today he decided to start following Shizuo. He could actually protect him now, not like when he was five, but for real. Izaya nodded, "Okay, stay safe Shizu-chan..." Though today he decided to start following Shizuo. He could actually protect him now, not like when he was five, but for real.

Shizuo didn't notice Izaya following him, nor did anyone else. He could hide quite well if he wanted to. "Yo. Hey Tom."

"Hey Shizuo. Let's go then," He nodded and they headed off.

Shizuo nodded and followed after Tom. "There anyone we should be worried about?"

"Yeah, this guy. He's tried stuff a few times, but nothing too serious, just the usual..." Tom said but Izaya frowned a little when he saw the picture. At this point things he should know were tingling at the back of his mind like he remembered them and just couldn't find them. He knew he should know this man... but he didn't.

Shizuo just shrugged. "I can deal with that then. The usual is just them being stupid. Let's go."

They went and the day was mostly uneventful until they met that man. He went on for a bit onto why he couldn't pay and when they dropped their guard he lunged at Shizuo with a knife. He would have hit him in the heart too if a knife hadn't appeared in his right shoulder, disabling the whole arm.

Shizuo blinked in surprise at the second knife, turning to see where it had come from. It had saved his life, and the only person he knew with knife throwing skills like that was Izaya. The man was writhing about in pain, and Tom was getting payment from him, so Shizuo didn't have to worry about another attack.

Izaya had thrown the knife. He had found a few sewn into the sleeves on his shirt and had brought them with him. Still his cover was blown... he didn't bother hiding now even if it was a really bad idea that he was out wandering.

"That was the last guy, right Tom? Okay. See ya." He didn't even wait for Tom's answer as he started to walk away and towards Izaya. He grabbed the other's hand before starting back towards his apartment, not saying anything.

"Shizuo..." He mumbled, frowning a little. He went with Shizuo wondering if the other was mad and hoping he wasn't.

He was mad. Mad that the other had followed him, though also glad. That knife seemed like it would had slit his throat had Izaya not been there. Soon, they arrived at the apartment and Shizuo collapsed onto the couch.

"Sh-Shizuo..." He mumbled, nervous now. He didn't know what Shizuo was thinking but Izaya had just saved his life right? So he couldn't be too angry... then again he had followed him...

Shizuo sighed. "What is it, Izaya?"

"Are you... mad?" He mumbled shifting nervously.

"A bit." That he had followed him around.

"I'm sorry I followed you but... I..." He really did still want to protect Shizuo. It was strange, having to battle with the side of him who loved to torment the blonde so he could claim his attention and the side that desperately wanted to protect him from everything and everyone.

"But you what? And I guess that since you didn't run away and apologized, I can forgive you."

Izaya went over then and sat beside the other then hugged him.

Shizuo sighed and wrapped his arms around Izaya. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Sorry I followed you..." he wanted to say it. This made his head hurt not knowing if he was still in love with Shizuo when he was twenty four or not.

"It's alright, Izaya. I forgive you."

"I did make a promise to protect you though you know..." He mumbled embarrassed by it.

"Hm? When you were five, you mean?"

He nodded, "Yeah... I remember everything that's happened while I grew up again you know..."

Shizuo smiled. "I know. You'd say that you would remember two different things happening the day before. Like when you were six you said that you remembered playing at the park, but also your mom locking you in the closet because you were scared."

Izaya blushed a little, "It's easier to sort it all out now that I'm older again..."

"I would imagine so." Shizuo leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes.

"I..." Maybe he would say it after all... "When I was seventeen I loved you..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger~ ^^ Because yes. I shall try and work on some of my not rp fics now. Because they need to be updated.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You..." Shizuo blinked a couple of times. "Love me?" Well, at the moment, that didn't seem too hard to believe...

"Yes... s-since I met you...I would pretend we didn't hate each other because I was in love with you... and I didn't want you to hate me but I didn't know how to make people like me..." Well it was out there now...

Shizuo just sat there. He didn't know how to react to that. Someone loved him...Izaya loved him, at least he did at seventeen... But...did it last? Did he just sit there more? How was he supposed to reply to the other?

"I... I'm sorry..." Izaya pulled away suddenly, his cheeks bright red and he went into the bathroom to be alone. It was too awkward that close to Shizuo...

Shizuo frowned slightly. But if Izaya wanted to be alone, there wasn't a reason to stop him. Maybe...maybe he'd ask once a week until Izaya left, at every age, until Izaya was his age. To see if it lasted...

The next day he was eighteen now and he frowned a little, "I think I move to Shinjuku when I'm nineteen..." He said over breakfast. He had stopped growing now...

"Really? Why do you think that?" He'd ask in a bit. After all, it'd be rude to completely ignore what he had been talking about.

"At eighteen I'm looking at new apartments in Shinjuku... there's one under development I have... err... had my eyes on. I decided I wanted to live there..."

"Then that's probably your place. Though it'd be better to wait and see."

"Yeah..." He mumbled with a sigh. He knew it was the place though. "What's my address?" He asked, hoping Shizuo knew it

"Ah. I don't actually know it. Only the way to it. I guess that's a bit strange though." He shrugged.

"How do you know where I live? You hate me don't you?"

"I did. Which I thought we went over. And I know because Shinra gave me the address. Then I memorized how to get there for when I was pissed and blamed you, and then forgot the actual address."

Izaya laughed at that, "You can be pretty cute you know~"

"Cute? What do you mean?" He found that cute? Strange.

"It's cute... you memorised how to get to my place and forgot where it actually was... that's cute~, Shizu-chan can be cute~" He summed up with a small grin. It wasn't teasing though, he was making an observation. Clearly eighteen year old Izaya still had that crush.

"Uh...I guess so..." He didn't need to ask because of how the other had answered the question.

At nineteen he frowned when he woke up. He knew where he lived now... he was certain of it. But he didn't want to leave Shizuo either. At least now he looked pretty much the same as he did when he was de-aged.

Shizuo yawned when he woke up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Good morning."

"Morning..." He frowned. He knew the feelings still persisted towards Shizuo. If anything they got stronger with each new week and what Shizuo was doing now made it even stronger. If this feeling got any bigger he would explode.

Shizuo rubbed his eyes a bit more before noticing the other's frown. "Something wrong?"

"It's... nothing. Ne~, Shizu-chan do I look the same as I do when I'm older yet~? I'm bored of waiting here all the time..."

Shizuo frowned a bit but nodded. "Yeah. You look the same as your actual age now."

"So... can I go with you today? People will wonder but not as much if I were younger..."

"To work?" Shizuo thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks~" He said with a small smile. Of course when they walked down the street together things were strange... people kept looking at them funny...

Shizuo didn't care at all. They could think what they wanted. He raised a hand when he saw Tom. "Yo, Tom."

"Hey Shizuo... and... Izaya..." Tom eyed the raven carefully.

"He's fine Tom." Shizuo assured the older male.

Tom nodded but he kept an eye on him too.

Shizuo just rolled his eyes before following Tom to their first client.

Izaya wandered with them throughout the day not causing trouble though a few people were terrified enough by the sight of Shizuo and Izaya together to pay up before vending machines went flying.

Due to that, they finished work early. Shizuo stretched. "I guess that worked out perfectly. Tom, since that was the last of the clients, can I go now?" He'd say we, but technically, Izaya didn't need to come with them.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Shizuo," Tom waved him off heading to the main office and Izaya went with Shizuo.

Shizuo smiled at Izaya. "I guess it was a good thing I agreed to let you come along. We finished really early. Its lunch time just now instead of dinner."

"Ah... yeah. We must create a lot of mayhem..." He nodded.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. We do."

"Will that change? If I still like you when I'm done growing I mean?"

"If what you mean by that changing is us not fighting and causing destruction, yeah. I think so.

Izaya hoped it could change more. These emotions didn't reduce as each week went by and when he turned twenty again he said he would leave. He remembered where he lived now, what his job was and how to get home.

Shizuo was making breakfast for the two of them. He knew Izaya was going to leave afterward...but he didn't want to. He had gotten used to the other being there. It'd be lonely when he went back to Shinjuku.

"Shizu-chan... I'm sorry I inconvenienced you..."

Shizuo shook his head. "You haven't inconvenienced me at all."

He frowned and ate another mouthful, "You sure? You were looking after me for fifteen weeks... buying clothing, feeding me..."

"I'm positive. And it didn't cost me that much extra." Or, it kind of did. But he didn't want to tell that to Izaya.

"Still... I owe you..." Izaya mumbled. In four weeks when he turned Twenty four he would be back.

Shizuo shook his head. "You really don't owe me anything, Izaya." Shizuo had made eggs again, and put some on a plate in front of Izaya. "Now let's eat."

Izaya nodded and ate but when he got home he began looking into his own files and found he knew Shizuo's bank account information. He then transferred twenty million yen from his account into Shizuo's.

There was a click at the front door, signifying that it had been unlocked before Namie strode in, closing and re-locking the door behind her. She glanced over at Izaya. "Took you long enough to come back. I expect you to pay me for the time you've been gone, seeing as I kept both your clients at bay and made sure you still owned this place."

Izaya blinked at her blankly... who the hell was this woman? "I...see... thank you..." He said uncertainly.

Namie eyed Izaya warily. "You seem different."

"I um... oh..." He shifted a little. Did this woman work for him? She must... How odd... Now how to find out who she was in these files...

Namie turned away. "Whatever. I don't really care." She walked over to some of the files in order to re-arrange them.

He went to typing on the computer searching keywords now and then found her. Namie... this must be Namie Yagiri then... his secretary. It had her pay rate too so he totalled how much it was that she was owed for fifteen weeks and then added on to it, wrote the cheque, prayed his signature hadn't changed in the last four years and handed it to her. "Here, that should cover everything ne~?"

Namie glanced at him warily again as she took the check. She knew it was nothing for him, but he commonly cut her pay in half for stupid things. "Whatever. I just hope you weren't planning anything."

"No... I was... indisposed for a while. But I'm back now~" He smirked at her and went back to his computer to research his clients.

Namie watched him for a minute or two before pocketing the check and turning back to the files.

He sent out a general email too, to the people he found in his regular clients folders apologising for the absence and that he had now returned before looking at what jobs he was supposed to be working on.

Not much. Some information here and there. Find someone's missing daughter who had eloped with a no good bum. Et cetra. Et cetra. Namie didn't even offer to help as she just re-arranged the files.

He finished up, gave them a ten percent discount for the delay and arranged his next week so that he could see everyone he needed to see. Still... it meant he wouldn't see Shizuo unless the blonde came to him.

Shizuo didn't. Mostly because he was swamped with work and didn't have the other's number. He was tired after work and fell asleep after dinner as well.

Izaya made it through the week and to twenty one at which point he realized Shizuo was probably the only one he would ever love as that year he had been propositioned. He had said no because he loved Shizuo though... and because he wanted Shizuo to be his first.

That meant that he probably still had feelings at twenty-four, but it was better to wait and see. Namie had stopped questioning about how Izaya had seemed different, and had gone back to just doing her job.

After all every week he got more normal and finally it came. His twenty fourth birthday and the last of his memories, the last few weeks of his life fitting into place there and becoming less confused and more linear like they should have been. Izaya sighed now. He had made sure not to schedule any clients for this day or the day after... then he went to Ikebukuro. Shizuo should have today off, Izaya had memorized his schedule. He knocked on the door with a soft sigh hoping he was there.

There was a call of 'one moment' before the door opened to reveal Shizuo. "Oh. Hey Izaya." After a moment, he added, "Happy birthday. But, I don't really have anything for you."

"No... um... thanks.." Izaya shifted uncomfortably. "Can I... come in?"

Shizuo moved to the side, freeing up the doorway so that Izaya could come in. "Of course you can."

Izaya nodded and went into the room with a sigh, "Um... y-you asked me to tell you if I felt the same way when I had all my memories back..."

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. I did." He also asked Izaya to tell him when he remembered that the abuse stopped, but he wasn't going to bring that up at the moment.

"Well... I do... if anything it's... stronger. I love you Shizuo... and I have for a really long time so um..." He trailed off unsure how to ask for Shizuo to date him.

Shizuo smiled. So Izaya loved him? Had the whole time. "So...?" He tried to get Izaya to finish what he had been saying.

"Can we date instead of fight?" He burned a bright red the moment the words left his lips but he didn't take them back.

Shizuo blinked a couple of times in surprise, but nodded. "Yeah...we can."

"R-really...?" He asked in surprise but then he grinned and hugged Shizuo.

Shizuo chuckled a bit as he hugged Izaya back. "Yeah. Really. I've grown used to having you around."

Shizuo ran a hand through Izaya's hair. "Oh? You mean all of your memories in their correct order?"

He nodded, "Yeah... even the weeks with you... it was weird though when Namie showed up and I didn't remember her..."

Shizuo chuckled. "Namie... Um. I think I've seen her at your place a couple of times when storming over. She work for you?"

"My secretary... she tries to poison my food sometimes..."

Shizuo frowned. "That isn't nice at all. Why would she poison you if you're her boss?"

"I haven't... you know what I'm... what I was like... She didn't like me either so... I'm gonna be nicer to her too"

Shizuo nodded. "Alright. That seems like a good idea."


	8. Chapter 8

"Shizu-chan... I-I also haven't seen my parents since I moved out..."

"So you don't know if your sisters are alright? Do you want to visit and see?"

"I know they're okay... because they come see me every so often... if Mother and Father leave they stay with me and I pay their allowances so they can buy food if they don't get fed... but I don't remember my parent laying a hand on them ever... and I told them they were to come right to me if it ever happened..."

"Alright then. If you say so."

"S-so um... Here's my number..." Izaya gave it to Shizuo then since he had to make sure Shizuo actually had it. He had Shizuo's after all.

Shizuo smiled as he took it, immediately inputting it into his phone. "Thanks."

"You have today off right so... let's... do something together?"

Shizuo nodded. "Sure. What do you want to do today?"

"Um... lunch maybe... any movies you like? And um... I-I can cook for you for once, okay?"

Shizuo smiled. "That works. But let's watch a movie you like. Really the only thing I've seen are Kasuka's movies."

"Alright... then we should go to a rental store first...

Shizuo nodded. "That works. Lead the way, Izaya."

Izaya did so and found something he hoped Shizuo wouldn't mind too much. The lack of a proper child hood had resulted in a love of children's shows and movies.

Shizuo didn't really mind. "Alright. We got the movie. Guess we can head back to my place, you can cook something up, and we can watch while eating."

Izaya nodded and when they got to Shizuo's he made something on the sweeter side though he preferred bitter things. "Here..." he offered the plate of sweet curry to Shizuo, hoping he liked it.

Shizuo smiled and took a bite, humming at the flavour. "It's Delicious."

"Heh... glad you like it~" Izaya said honestly, popping the movie in.

Shizuo chuckled. "Yeah. And its sweet when curry is supposed to be spicy. That's talented cooking."

"Ah? I d-didn't say anything... but I learned to cook when I was ten..." He'd had to so he could feed his sisters half decent food.

Shizuo frowned. "Your parents are horrible. I haven't met them and I already decided that I hate them."

Izaya chuckled a little, "I avoid them... so you'll probably never meet them..." He smiled though he was happy Shizuo cared... and he was happy someone knew what had happened to him.

"I'll beat 'em a quarter to death if I meet them. And hey, aren't you old enough to take custody of your sisters if need be? I don't think your parents should still be allowed free."

"Ah... Shizuo... statute of limitations applies... they stopped abusing me when I was sixteen because I moved out... a-at any rate I could be Mairu and Kururi's legal guardian if need be, I usually sign forms or tests for them anyways though." He said with a small frown

Shizuo frowned but relented. "Alright. Anyway, the movie starting?"

"Yeah~" He said and the movie was played. Izaya didn't pay much attention to it, he could hear Shizuo's heart beating from where he was.

Shizuo was somewhat interested in the movie. Still, he'd watch anything as long as it was with a friend, family member, or Izaya.

Izaya clearly still had some of that five year old in him. He giggled and laughed as he watched the movie after all.

Shizuo smiled at it. After all, Izaya was cute. It was adorable.

"I...hope you don't mind that it was... kinda childish" He mumbled, well aware that it was.

Shizuo shook his head. "I don't mind at all."

Izaya smiled, "Good..." He mumbled. Ah... he wished he could get the courage to kiss the other.

Shizuo smiled. "The movie was cute." I liked it.

"I dunno why but... since I moved out if I watch something it's usually kids stuff..."

"It's probably because as a kid you were denied the things kids usually have. But that's fine as long as you're alright now."

"Yeah... I suppose alright is a general term though..." He frowned a little.

"General? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not so sure 'alright' would be the correct term is all... I mean, physically yes but..." He sighed. He knew there was something wrong... he wasn't normal after all. "I wish I knew you when I was five..."

Shizuo pulled the other close, hugging him. "If I knew you when you were five...I'd do my best to help. Though I was in the hospital a lot as a kid. If I was this age when you were five, and knew you, I'd take you away from your parents and call the police."

Izaya nuzzled into his chest with a small smile, "I... miss being here you know... I was happy with you..."

"Was?" Shizuo joked. "So you aren't now?" The whole thing was just teasing him, and Shizuo did hope the other knew it.

Izaya laughed a little, "I'm happy right now if that counts~?"

Shizuo smiled. "Yeah. It counts."

"Well then~" He grinned.

"Hm?" Shizuo glanced at Izaya. "Well then what?"

"Mmn, no, just that," He closed his eyes with a soft, happy sigh.

Shizuo chuckled and nuzzled Izaya's hair.

"So... you don't still hate me?" He asked, a little cautious with the question.

Shizuo shook his head. "I don't still hate you."

Izaya grinned and wrapped his arms around the other.

Shizuo chuckled before pulling Izaya to sit in his lap. "Happy?"

"Yes..." He'd be even happier with a kiss but he was too scared to go for it himself.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Shizuo kissed his forehead as if to prove his point.

"I... am?" Clearly he had no idea. "I am not..." He frowned. He always acted confident but he wasn't. "You're pretty damn sexy though..."

Shizuo chuckled. "Yeah you. And I won't argue with you." This time Shizuo kissed Izaya's cheek.

"Mmm... p-prove it then..." He mumbled nervously.

"Prove that you're adorable?" He asked to make sure.

He nodded, he didn't think he was but maybe Shizuo could prove it...

Shizuo leaned forward and connected his lips with Izaya, gently kissing him.

"Mmn..." Izaya sighed softly, eyes closing.

Izaya really was adorable. Shizuo nipped lightly at his bottom lip, making sure not to be too forceful.

Izaya's lips parted quietly, hands gripping a little more tightly at Shizuo's shoulders.

Shizuo slipped his tongue into Izaya's mouth, still kissing the other lightly.

Izaya shivered and moaned lightly, then something tickled in his abdomen and a small flame was lit. And he wanted more.

Shizuo pulled away from the kiss then, smiling. "See? You're adorable."

Izaya nodded, his cheeks tinted lightly pink. "Y-yeah..." He mumbled grinned, "You're a good kisser..."

Shizuo chuckled. "I guess so. Haven't kissed anyone before though."

"Really? Never?" He asked a little surprised before grinning, "Me neither..."

Shizuo chuckled. "Then I guess that we're each other's first kiss..." He leaned forward to kiss the other again.

Izaya grinned a little, kissing back this time, a bit more enthusiastic now.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, holding him close as he nibbled on the other's lip again.

Izaya's lips parted again but this time he was more active too, he slipped his tongue into the others mouth this time moving a little closer.

Shizuo let out a small moan before using his own tongue, having it dance with Izaya's.

"Mmn~" Izaya grinned, his back arching a little and pressing their pelvises together as their tongues moved together.

Shizuo groaned as he pulled away from the kiss, panting lightly.

"Mmn..." Izaya shivered a little, grinning nervously.

Shizuo smiled at Izaya, unsure of what more to do at the moment.

"I...I umm..." Izaya didn't know how to get what he wanted accross to the other but he wasn't sure the other was even interested in that... certainly not so soon.

"Yeah?" Shizuo wanted to know what the other wanted.

"Sh-should I go o-or... stay?" He mumbled awkwardly.

"I don't want you to leave...its nice having you around."

"So then... what now?" He asked, still nervous. Izaya knew he was ready for the next step, he had been ready for years but Shizuo was newer to this.

"I don't know..." Shizuo shrugged. "What do you want to do...?"

"Nn..." He blushed now and looked down.

"Hm? What is it, Izaya?" He could see that the other was blushing.

"Nothing... I-it's probably too soon anyways s-so..."

"What is? And it's something..."

"I just... decided a long time ago th-that I wanted you to be my... first..."

Shizuo felt his face heat up. "O-oh..."

"B-but if you're not ready then we don't have too!" He added quickly.

Shizuo shook his head. "N-no. Its fine. J-just surprised is all."

"Ah... s-so..." This was incredibly awkward...

"Well...do you...want to...?" It was definitely awkward.

"I-if you do..." He mumbled sheepishly.

"I...If you really want to, Izaya...I-its fine with me. And we can."

Izaya wasn't exactly sure how to go from here to the bedroom though but he decided to start with kissing. It seemed to be working earlier anyways so he pressed his lips back to Shizuo's.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's back again as he closed his eyes, kissing back.

A few minutes of kissing and Izaya felt his desire starting to grow, his hips shifting a little to press himself into SHizuo's lap a little better.

Shizuo groaned as he felt the friction. "Nng."

"Ah~" Izaya shifted again for another jolt... it felt good...

Shizuo groaned a bit more as he pulled away to nip at Izaya's ear. It did feel good. Very good.

"A-ah... sh-should we move to the b-bed?" He murmured now.

Shizuo nodded. "I guess so...unless it's fine being on the couch..."

"I would prefer a bed..." Izaya decided climbing out of Shizuo's lap.

Shizuo chuckled. "Alright then. Let's get to the bed."

Izaya pulled himself off Shizuo's lap with a small gulp, "Lead the way..." He mumbled. He knew the way quite well but he didn't live here anymore.

Shizuo nodded before heading to the bedroom and sitting down on the bed.

Izaya gulped again. This was really happening wasn't it? It made him nervous.

"Well, come here Izaya. Don't just stand there."

Izaya went to him and climbed into his lap again.

Again, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the other and connected their lips.

"Mn~!" He gasped, his lips parting already and his tongue sliding out to taste Shizuo again.

Shizuo growled lightly as he forced his tongue into Izaya's mouth, hands moving under Izaya's shirt to feel his back.

Izaya's spine arched in automatic response to the sensation, shivering lightly. His pants were beginning to get tighter too.

Shizuo grinned into the kiss as he ran his hands up and down Izaya's back, before moving to do the same to the man's sides.

"Nn~" Izaya grinned now, getting more into it and unbuttoning the blondes vest and the white shirt beneath it.

Shizuo pulled away from the kiss for a moment to lift Izaya's shirt over his head. Then he went right back to kissing the male, letting his hands roam over the other's body.

Izaya shivered and grinned at the other and kissed him lightly a couple of times, pulling away. "Should we lie down?" He asked.

"Do you want to?" Shizuo nipped Izaya's ear. "Because I don't think we have to until we actually do...it."

Izaya chuckled a little before twisting his body around so they were on the bed, Shizuo above him. "Easier to get the rest of our clothing off like this~"

Shizuo chuckled as he connected their lips. He let his hands trail over Izaya's torso, attempting to find a sensitive spot.

He had none on his chest but there was a spot on his navel just above and left of his belly button that sent a shiver down his spine.

Shizuo ran his hand over that area as he continued to kiss the male.

Izaya's hands went to open the blondes pants, his legs coming up to help work them off the others body now.

Shizuo moved his hands to help, before tossing his pants to the side. Then they went to Izaya's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

Izaya sighed as his growing arousal was freed and grinned a little at the blonde above him.

Shizuo ran a hand over one of Izaya's nipples before nibbling at his ear. He was just doing what felt natural.

They were both running on instincts but it was leading them true too as Izaya writhed a little now under Shizuo.

Shizuo licked Izaya's ear. "You're adorable..."

"Mmn, you're sexy though~" He grinned, starting to believe Shizuo meant it.

"I can believe that." He licked Izaya's ear again.

"Good~" He murmured, rolling his hips a little.

Shizuo groaned before pulling down Izaya and his own boxers. He knew that both he and Izaya wanted more, so he offered three fingers to Izaya.

Izaya took them in his mouth, his tongue swirling around each digit gently, teeth occasionally nipping playfully at the tips of Shizuo's fingers.

Shizuo let out a small moan as he moved his fingers around.

Izaya grinned a little, if this was how much Shizuo reacted with his fingers...

Shizuo pulled his fingers out of Izaya's mouth before moving them to Izaya's entrance and pushing one in.

Izaya's spine arched a little and he gasped. It felt strange... but good.

Shizuo thrusted his finger in and out, making sure that he was ready before inserting a second finger and scissoring them.

Izaya's back arched a little. "Th-that feels weird..." he mumbled.

"I need to do this or it'll hurt."

"Ah, I know... it just... feels weird.." He rolled his hips and relaxed his body.

Shizuo smiled. "Alright then." He inserted the third finger, stretching them all about as he thrusted them.

"Nn~! S-stay here f-for now," He gasped, hips rolling a little. It stung a little, but Shizuo was big and he new that would hurt more.

Shizuo nodded as he kept his fingers where they were.

It took a moment or two before he nodded, "O-okay..." He mumbled.

Shizuo started to move, slowly as to not hurt the raven.

"Ngh~" Izaya moaned and his body relaxed as Shizuo's fingers moved inside him, pleasure slowly bubbling through him.

"Feels nice, huh?" Shizuo asked as he moved the fingers around, stretching Izaya. He had to be thorough else he'd hurt the other.

"Nn~! Ah!" it was another few minutes with three fingers before his body was ready for more... and he wanted it badly.

Shizuo moved the fingers around some more before withdrawing them. "Ready for more?"

"Y-yes..." he whimpered.

Shizuo nodded before lining himself up with Izaya's entrance. "Positive?"

"Y-yes, so just do it..." He whined now, hips rolling lightly to try and press Shizuo inside of him.

Shizuo chuckled before pushing inside of the other, staying still just encase Izaya needed him to be.

"Nn! AH!" he winced, his body clamping down in pain but he didn't want to stop either.

Shizuo gasped lightly, but didn't move yet.

Izaya needed a minute before nodding, "M-move..." He mumbled.

Shizuo nodded as he started to thrust his hips, slowly though.

Izaya moaned lightly, hands gripping the blond's arms as he tried to relax more, hoping the other would make it feel good soon.

Shizuo groaned as he started to thrust a bit faster. "Nng." Izaya was still rather tight, it seemed.

He was a virgin after all though and he moaned after a moment his hips rolling and shifting and then... "AH! OH~! Th-there Shizuo!" He moaned.

Shizuo groaned as he shifted his hips, trying to shift enough to hit that one spot every time. "H-here?"

"Ah! Y-yes!" He moaned, legs moving up and around Shizuo's hips.

Shizuo smiled before thrusting into that same spot. It felt good for Izaya and good to him.

He gasped, his voice becoming louder as Shizuo moved inside of him. His body felt hot and he loved the feeling.

Shizuo groaned. Ah, Izaya really does love it, huh? Shizuo moaned as he kept thrusting into that same spot. "Nng. Izaya."

Izaya felt pressure building in his abdomen and heat coiled inside of him like a snake as his release built.

Shizuo groaned as he thrusted more. He felt pressure building as well. It wouldn't be long for either of them.

Izaya came first, his toes curling and his spine arching as his release splattered on Shizuo's abdomen.

Shizuo groaned, thrusting a bit more before coming himself, groaning as he released inside of Izaya.

Ahh... it was a good thing Izaya was both very male and they were both virgins. Shizuo's release was warm inside of him and he found he liked even that as he slowly drifted down again from his high.

Shizuo stayed inside of Izaya for a moment, panting before pulling out and flopping down next to Izaya.

"Mmn... That was fun~" Izaya mumbled, rolling into Shizuo's body, curling into the others warmth.

Shizuo chuckled. "Yeah." He smiled and held the raven close.

"I love you Shizuo..." Izaya mumbled, nuzzling the other lightly.

Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya's forehead. "I love you too..."

* * *

**Well, that was the last chapter. Don't worry guys. I have two other rps with Sephy to put up~ ^^ I'll try updating some of my other fics first though. Heheh. I hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
